Mess of love
by Lidira
Summary: La noche había caído y las brillantes estrellas atraían a la ojiverde que se la pasaba hablando con su cyber-amigo a través de Pesterchum. Ella estaba enamorada de él, pero... ¿él de ella? Aunque él cree que es lo cierto, todo cambia cuando conoce a un ojiazul inesperadamente.


La noche había caído y las brillantes estrellas atraían a la ojiverde que se la pasaba hablando con su cyber-amigo a través de Pesterchum.  
Ella, claramente, lo veía más que como un simple amigo. Se había enamorado de él por completo, aun sin conocerlo en persona.  
- gardenGnostic [GG] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] -

GG: hey, dave :D

TG: Sup

GG: oye, sobre la charla anterior... Qué dices? :B

TG: vale, pero no te prometo que ser muy pronto

TG: solo espera a que solucione algunas cosas aquí e ir

GG: geniaaaaaaaal :D TG: oye, tengo algunas cosas que resolver

TG: hablamos luego

GG: de acuerdo, adiós :B

- gardenGnostic [GG] dejó de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] -

Emocionada, Jade se levanta de su silla para ir directamente al teléfono. Tenía que contárselo a alguien, ¿y quién mejor que su queridísimo amigo John Egbert?

— John! — Dice la Harley antes de que el moreno pueda articular palabra.

— H-Hola, Jade. Por qué tan emocio-? — Y antes de que pudiera seguir con su pregunta, es interrumpido por la voz de su amiga.

— Me pasó algo increíble y debo contártelo! — Dice la chica, muy entusiasmada. — ¿Recuerdas el chico con el que me comunicaba a través de Pesterchum del que te hablé?

— A-Ah, sí...

— Pues, vendrá a visitarme!. No me ha dado fecha exacta, pero me ha dicho que ser en cuanto termine algunos asuntitos que tenía pendientes.

— ¡Eso es sorprendente, Jade!. — Dice el moreno, feliz por su amiga que por fin conocer a la persona de la que tanto le ha hablado.

— Gracias... Bien, eso es todo, John. Se lo tenía que contar a alguien y se alguien, obviamente, eres tú . Me tengo que ir a dormir. Hablamos mañana. Responde algo cansada Jade.

— V-Vale, nos vemos. Descansa.— Dice como último saludo el Egbert.

A la mañana siguiente, en el instituto. Jade va merodeando por el patio con su amigo, John, y su amiga, Rose.  
Dentro de la charla interrumpe un tono muy conocido para ella, que le indica que ha recibido un mensaje en Pesterchum.

- turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a gardenGnostic [GG] -

TG: oye, jade

GG: hola, dave :D

TG: ya he resuelto ese pequeño asunto que tenía pendiente

TG: esta semana estaré en maple valley

GG: no eran varios asuntos? ._.

TG: sí , como sea

TG: solo dame tu dirección, espero que no pienses dejar que duerma en un hotel, no?

GG: Jejeje, vale. Te la dar más tarde :B

GG: ahora no puedo, debo volver a clases. Hablamos luego :D TG: bien, adiós

- turntechGodhead [TG] dej de molestar a gardenGnostic [GG] -

Jade mira cómo hipnotizada el móvil hasta que éste se apaga.

John la mira con algo de curiosidad. Mientras que Rose la mira con una sonrisa pícara, ella, claramente, sabía la razón por la cual Jade estaba tan emocionada.

Ya había llegado la hora de salida. En la entrada del instituto, Dave ve un chico con gorra y gafas puntiagudas, demasiado conocido para él. A pesar de que odia que su hermano mayor lo pase a buscar, teniendo 17 años, se acerca para conversar e irse, por fin, a la casa.

Mientras, en el camino, Dave saca el tema que hermano mayor prefiere evitar.

— Bro, preparar las maletas hoy y probablemente saldré mañana.— Dice con determinación el menor.

— Estás seguro, Dave? — Pregunta, con algo de inseguridad y preocupación, el más grande.— Sólo espero que no estés jugando con la chica.— Dice el mayor, haciendo mostrar que le molestar a demasiado si eso sucediera.

— Joder, bro. No estoy jugando con ella... — Afirma Dave, algo dudoso después de lo que dijo su hermano.

En lo que Dave aclara sus dudas de si está o no enamorado de su amiga, llegan al apartamento. Dave tira su mochila, dejando que caiga en cualquier lugar, como si fuera un objeto que no tiene importancia. Se dirige a su habitación y cierra la puerta, yendo directamente a su armario.

Cuando el Strider menor saca su maleta y dos prendas, recuerda que debe encender su m vil. Lo enciende y r pido se dirige al botón para ingresar a Pesterchum, una vez allí , nota que Jade le ha dejado un mensaje indicándole la dirección de su apartamento.

— ... Le aviso que estar allí pasado mañana?... Nah, mejor le sorprendo. — Dice mientras coloca el móvil en la mesa al lado de la cama y sigue preparando el equipaje.

Cuando terminó de preparar el equipaje, siente que alguien llama a la puerta.

— ¡Dave, alguien al teléfono te busca!. — Claramente, el que lo llama es Dirk.

El menor va muy tranquilo a coger el teléfono.

— Sup. — Dice el rubio, aunque sin saber muy bien con quién estaba hablando.

— Hey, Dave. ¿Quieres venir mañana a mi casa?. — Dice una voz demasiado familiar.

— ¿Para qué?. — Pregunta con indiferencia. No ir de todas formas, sólo quiere saber para qué le invita Terezi.

— ¡Para una fiesta!.

— No, tengo cosas que hacer. — Indica Dave, algo cortante.

— A ver, ¿qué tiene que hacer el Sr. Vida Ocupada?. — Dice Terezi, con voz burlona.

— Me voy de viaje. Nada que te incumba.

— Uhm... De acuerdo, tú te lo pierdes. Luego de éstas palabras, Terezi cuelga el teléfono. Dave igual.

A la mañana del día siguiente, Jade despierta muy ansiosa por recibir noticias de Dave y del próximo viaje a su apartamento.

Se dirige a la cocina, cuando escucha un ruído proveniente de su móvil, deshace sus pasos y vuelve a su habitación. Desafortunadamente, no es Dave, como ella esperaba. Es una llamada de John, al parecer, no tan desafortunadamente.

— Hola, John.

— Hola, Jade. Oye, quería saber si aún sigue en pie lo de ir a pasar el fin de semana a tu casa. — Curioso por la respuesta, y algo ilusionado, ya que le gusta pasar el tiempo con sus amigos. En especial con Jade, ella es como una hermana y la adora.

— ¡Claro!. Aunque Dave no me ha dicho cuándo vendrá , no creo que sea éste fin de semana. Por supuesto que aún sigue en pie.

— Vale, entonces... ésta tarde estaré en tu casa, te parece?.

— Seguro, John. Vale, nos vemos más tarde.

— Vale, adiós.

— ¡JOHN, ESPERA!. Casi grita Jade. Bah, gritó...

— ¿Qué sucede?. Dice Egbert, riéndose un poco por el repentino grito de su amiga.

— Pues... Te apetecen galletas o un pastel?.

— Bueno, prefiero galletas. Ya sabes, mi padre prácticamente me alimenta de puro pastel...

— Vale, es cierto. Dice Jade mientras se ríe de la queja del moreno. Entonces, te veo al rato. Adiós.

— Adiós.

Ambos cuelgan al mismo tiempo.

Por su parte, John prepara su equipaje como para quedarse el resto del fin de semana. Sale algo entusiasmado, ama quedarse a dormir en el apartamento de Jade, es divertido. Mientras va caminando, se acuerda de lo que dijo su amiga sobre lo de hornear galletas y por alguna razón se le viene a la mente comprar para hacer palomitas mientras ven películas en la noche. Es una buena idea, al menos lo es para l.

Al llegar al apartamento, desde la puerta se puede oler el delicioso, y tentador, aroma de las galletas recién horneadas por Jade. Toca timbre y su amiga le abre casi al instante.

— Oh. Hola, John. Justo acabo de terminar de hornear las galletas, espero que te gusten.

— Hola, Jade. Uhm... —Saluda con esperanzas de que su amiga le invite a pasar, aunque prácticamente ya es costumbre ir, John tiene buenos modales y espera a la invitación de su amiga.

— Oh, sí. Pasa. — Por fin la casi ansiada invitación a pasar sale de la boca de Jade.

— Oh, cierto. Traje palomitas de maíz... Por si... Ya sabes, vemos películas. — John sonríe mostrando sus adorables dientes.

— Claro. Solo espero que no pienses ver alguna película repetida... Ya sabes, no quiero volver a ver Con Air. — Dice Jade, mientras se ríe un poco al notar que resaltó mucho con el tono de voz la última oración.

— V-Vale... — Suspira el Egbert al darse cuenta que le han pillado.

Entre charla y algunas risas, suena el móvil de John. Éste atiende la llamada, extrañado, ya que no esperaba que nadie lo llamara hoy sin previo aviso.

— John.

— Vriska, ¡hola!. — Saluda sonriente el ojiazul, no esperaba una llamada y mucho menos proveniente de su amiga Vriska.

— Dónde estás?. Habíamos quedado en vernos ésta tarde, recuerdas?. — Dice Vriska, resaltando un poco la última pregunta hecha.

— P-Pero Vriska... Yo te avisé que no podía ir... — El moreno nota el enfado de Vriska y se pone algo nervioso. A veces no sabe cómo debe tratarla cuando ella está así.

— ... Cierto, en fin. Dónde estás?.

— En el apartamento de Jade. — Aclara John, como si su inocencia le limitara a notar que Vriska está preguntando por una razón, y no precisamente preocupación.

— Ah, vale. Nos vemos, Egbert.

— V-Vale, adiós... — Para entonces, cuando el chico salud , ella ya había cortado.

Jade lo mira a su amigo, con curiosidad por haberse puesto nervioso de repente. Cuando ella deja de observar a su amigo, se fija la hora y...

— ¡John, es tarde!. ¿Te parece si vamos a dormir ya?. Dice la Harley, siendo interrumpida por un inesperado bostezo.

— Claro. — Se nota que está cansado y que había esperado a que Jade le dijera eso.

En la mañana del Domingo. John se levanta antes que su querida amiga, intenta no despertarla, por lo que lo hace silenciosamente en camino a la cocina para preparar un buen desayuno. Se le da bien eso de cocinar, después de todo.

Al terminar de hacer el desayuno, se da cuenta de que su amiga se había despertado y se dirigía al baño.

De repente, suena el timbre. Jade no le había dicho que esperaba a nadie, o al menos, dijo que no creía que su cyber-amigo llegara hoy. Sin más vueltas, abrió la puerta. Se encontró con un chico rubio, con gafas oscuras y un poco más alto que él, pero parecía de su edad. El chico parecía mirarle asombrado, pero John era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de que ese chico le estaba mirando como hipnotizado.


End file.
